kevin_smithfandomcom-20200214-history
Traci Lords
Traci Lords (born Nora Louise Kuzma on May 7, 1968), also known as Traci Elizabeth Lords and Tracy Lords, is an American film actress, producer, director, writer and singer. She plays Bubbles in Zack and Miri Make a Porno. Zack and Miri Kevin Smith wanted to cast an adult actress in the role of Bubbles, following a suggestion from Seth Rogen. Shortly before filming began, Smith thought of casting Lords, even though she had long since distanced herself professionally from porn, and not even her agent was certain that she would be interested. He recalls that after she read the script, she commented "Look, it's been 20 years since I made an adult film. Maybe it's time for me to embrace it, make fun of it." He says, Lords recalls that she loved the script for Zack and Miri Make a Porno: She also praised both Seth Rogen and Elizabeth Banks for their acting and chemistry in the film. At Comic-Con 2008, she claimed her favorite Kevin Smith film is Chasing Amy or Zack and Miri. Jason Mewes teased that she picked the latter because she is in it.filmschoolrejects.com Lords brought her 2-month-old son to the set, and claims she was a walking zombie for most of the shoot. She says that she refused to do any topless shots: Biography She first achieved notoriety for her underage appearances in pornographic films and Penthouse magazine (she was 15 years old in her first filmtraci lords at the internet adult film database). Only one of these films, Traci, I Love You, was produced after her eighteenth birthday, making it the only one legally available in the United States. Lords moved into mainstream films, and has appeared in a number of B-movies, including Cry Baby, Blade, and Chump Change. She guest starred on numerous television shows as well. In the 1990s, Lords began developing a career as a singer, performing vocals on the Manic Street Preachers U.K. Top 40 hit, "Little Baby Nothing", and also appearing in the music videos of other performers and groups. In 1995, Lords made her solo debut, in collaboration with Juno Reactor and Jesus Jones' Mike Edwards, called 1000 Fires. The Juno Reactor-produced first single "Control" reached #2 on the Billboard Dance Charts. The song "Control" was featured in the |1995 movie adaptation of the game Mortal Kombat, which played as an instrumental. Lords returned to the music scene in 2004 with a new, independently produced recording, the double A-side "Sunshine". In 2003 she published her autobiography, Traci Lords: Underneath It All (ISBN 0-06-050820-5), which made the New York Times bestseller list. In December 2003, Lords wrote and directed a short film with Fox Searchlab entitled Sweet Pea, released and shown at film festivals in 2005. The film is loosely inspired by an experience recounted in her autobiography; a teenage girl finds herself overcome with doubt after being raped by her boyfriend. Acting credits Film *''Zack and Miri Make a Porno (2008) – Bubbles *''Crazy Eights '' (2006) – Gina Conte *''Novel Romance (2005) – Max *''Frostbite'' (2005) – Naomi Bucks *''Home'' (2003) – Lorna *''Black Mask 2: City of Masks'' (2002) – Chameleon *''You're Killing Me... (aka: The Killing Club)'' (2001) – Laura Engles *''Chump Change'' (2001) (as Traci Elizabeth Lords) – Sam *''Certain Guys'' (2000) – Kathleen *''Epicenter'' (2000) (as Traci Elizabeth Lords) – Amanda Foster *''Extramarital'' (1999) – Elizabeth *''Me and Will'' (1999) – Waitress *''Stir'' (1998) – Kelly Bekins *''Blade'' (1998) – Racquel *''Boogie Boy'' (1998) – Shonda Lee Bragg *''Nowhere'' (1997) – Valley Chick #1 *''Underworld'' (1996) – Anna *''Blood Money'' (1996) – Wendy Monroe *''Virtuosity'' (1995) – Media Zone Singer *''Skinner'' (1995) – Heidi *''Ice'' (1994) – Ellen Reed *''Serial Mom'' (1994) – Carl's Date *''Plughead Rewired: Circuitry Man II'' (1994) – Norma *''Desperate Crimes'' (1993) – Laura *''Intent to Kill'' (1993) – Vickie Stewart *''Laser Moon'' (1992) – Barbara Fleck *''The Nutt House'' (1992) – Miss Tress *''Raw Nerve'' (1991) – Gina Clayton *''A Time to Die'' (1991) – Jackie *''Shock 'Em Dead'' (1991) – Lindsay Roberts *''Cry-Baby'' (1990) – Wanda Woodward *''Fast Food'' (1989) – Dixie Love *''Not of This Earth'' (1988) – Nadine Story Television *''Point of Entry'' - 2007 *''Celebrity Paranormal Project'' (2006) (as herself) *''Gilmore Girls'' (2003) (as Traci Elizabeth Lords) – Natalie Zimmermann *''Deathlands'' (2003) – Lady Rachel Cawdor *''They Shoot Divas, Don't They?'' (2002) (as Traci Elizabeth Lords) – Mira *''First Wave'' (2000-01) (as Traci Elizabeth Lords) – Jordan Radcliffe *''D.R.E.A.M. Team'' (1999) (as Traci Elizabeth Lords) – Lena Brant *''Profiler'' (1997-1998) – Sharon Lesher *''Dead Man's Island'' (1996) – Miranda Prescott *''As Good as Dead'' (1995) – Nicole Grace *''Melrose Place'' (1995) – Rikki *''Dragstrip Girl'' (1994) – Blanche *''Roseanne'' (1994) – Stacy *''Bandit: Bandit's Silver Angel'' (1994) – Angel Austin *''Highlander: The Series'' (1993) – Greta *''Tales from the Crypt'' (1993) - Emma Conway *''The Tommyknockers]'' (1993) – Nancy Voss *''Murder in High Places'' (1991) – Diane *''Married...With Children'' (1991) – Vanessa Van Pelt *''MacGyver'' Jenny (1 episode, 1990) Video games *''True Crime: New York City'' (2005) – Cassandra Hartz *''Ground Control II: Operation Exodus'' (2004) – Dr. Alice McNeil *''Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse'' (2004) – Pestilence *''Defender'' (2002) – Commander Kyoto Music *"Come Alive" (2007) (single) *"You Burn Inside Me" (2005 - used for Duprey Cosmetics commercial) *"Walking in L.A." (2004) (single) *"Sunshine" (2004) (single) *''1000 Fires'' (1995) (CD) *"Fallen Angel" (1995) (CD single and vinyl LP) *"Control" (1994) (CD single) *''Acid Eaters'' (1993 Ramones album) (background vocals on "Somebody to Love") *''Generation Terrorists'' (1992 Manic Street Preachers album) (vocals on "Little Baby Nothing") References Category:Zack and Miri Make a Porno Cast